


Research

by mggislife2789



Category: Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A request taken from my blog about a Spencer that is very talented with his tongue. ;)Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You’d just settled in for the night with your boyfriend of four months. You were wearing an oversized sweatshirt of his with nothing underneath and he was in bed wearing flannel pajama pants. He looked over at you...almost mischievously. It was a little unlike him, at least around other people. But he was different with you. Different - yet still him.  
“What are you thinking about? You look like your about to get into trouble,” you said, the sweatshirt slowly climbing up the columns of your legs as you crossed them.

“Nothing...” he said, with a gleam in his eye. “Just wondering if I might be able to conduct some research.”

You cocked your head to the side. He hadn’t talked to you about any research lately. “What kind of research?” you asked inquisitively.

“Well,” he started, sitting next to you and gently placing his hand on your bare leg, “I’ve heard that it takes a woman nearly 20 minutes of sexual stimulation in order to orgasm and I’d like to see if I can make it 10.”

You smiled as your mouth dropped open. “And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Now, if you’re not comfortable with it let me know. I know we haven’t been sleeping together for very long, but I’d like to try out some things.” He concluded, with an almost shy smile upon his face, despite the nature of the subject.

You laid back on the bed, grazing your hand against his arm. “You can conduct all the research you need, Spence.”  
He leaned down to take your lips in his before placing gentle kisses upon his own sweatshirt on the way down your body, which was conveniently lacking in undergarments. The light in the room had been dimmed, which was always customary when you got home for the night, but Spencer leaned over to the switch to turn it on all the way.

“I want to look at all of you with nothing in my way,” he stated, looking directly into your eyes as he parted your legs with his right hand. Occasionally, he was very direct in bed - and it was such a turn on. Not that him as whole wasn’t a turn on, but this was unexpected from him, so it felt more taboo you supposed. He placed his first two fingers at your entrance, which was already slick with wanting, which he’d noticed. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” he chuckled, slowly pushing his fingers in to the knuckle.

You gasped, feeling your walls tightening around his nimble fingers. “I guess you just have that effect on me, Spence.” You let your eyes flutter closed as he worked his magic - and magic it was. His sweatshirt had ridden up your frame, leaving your bottom half completely exposed to him. You hadn’t done this yet. You’d only been sleeping together for a few weeks, and that had involved you going down on him and lots and lots of sex all over the apartment. You’d thought about him in this position, but the anticipation of the moment caught you off guard. Your breathing was already picking up pace and he’d barely done anything.

Slowly, he pushed his two fingers deeper, allowing his lips to join them. He started gently at first, performing a concert with his fingers and tongue. It probably wouldn’t be long before he made you sing. You gasped again when he removed his fingers, feeling bereft and wanting.

“Mmmm....” you moaned, lifting slightly off the bed.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” he breathed just above your sex. Your fingers entwined themselves in his as you both cradled your legs, allowing him access to the deepest parts of you.

His mouth hovered above you for what felt like hours. It was likely seconds, but the idea of having him so tantalizingly close was torturous and you groaned, “I thought you had a 10-minute timeline?”  
He laughed quietly, finally dipping his tongue to your clit. You stiffened against him and he murmured against you, “I don’t think I’m going to have an issue with my timeline.” His tongue began its ministrations, pressing at the parts of you that had you squirming. “Ah...fuck...” you breathed, bucking your groin into his mouth. 

He continued working your center until he had to tighten his hold on your legs to keep them from shaking uncontrollably. You bucked up into him and called out his name, tensing your own grasp on his hands. As you came down from your high, you glanced over at the clock, but before you could see whether he had achieved his goal, he took your lips in his for a passionate kiss. You tasted yourself on him. “That was 7 minutes,” he said proudly, pulling your sweatshirt off completely.  
“Well done, babe,” you giggled, wrapping your hands around his head. “Care to test out how many times you can make me cum?”

He laughed into your mouth, “Challenge accepted.”  
\-------------------

He’d excelled at the challenge. Four times in the course of an hour. Using just his mouth and fingers. You’d both lost track of time, staying up late, which left you both exhausted for work the next morning.  
You walked into the BAU, ready to start the day, when Penelope joined you. “You had sex last night. Good sex from what I can see.”

“Dammit, Pen, how do you do that?” you asked laughing.

“I can see it all over your face,” she smiled. JJ and Emily walked over at the same time.

“You can see what all over her face?” asked JJ, before continuing on without an answer. “That she had great sex last night?”

“Oh yea, totally,” Emily confirmed. “Well, I don’t think any of us want the dirty details, considering it’s Spencer, but I have to know...how many times?” She looked expectantly.

“Four times in the first hour,” you retorted, smiling at the three of them before walking down the hallway to your office. “If you want more details, you’ll have to get me drunk.”

\-------------------------

Morgan walked into the common area to Spencer pouring nearly an entire contained of sugar into his coffee. “Late night?” he asked.

“Very,” Spencer smirked.

“My man,” Morgan sing-songed back, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “You and Y/N had a good night last night?”

Spencer blew at the steaming hot coffee, hoping to cool it down enough so he could pump it into his system. “Uh-huh.”  
\-------------------------

After many hours of monotonous paperwork, you went to ask Spencer if he wanted a sandwich from the deli around the block. You wanted to get out of the office for a bit. Plus, you needed a bit go fresh air to wake you up. As you approached Spencer’s desk, you caught Morgan’s raised eye. “Hey Y/N, have a late night, you look tired?”  
“Dammit, Spencer!” you said, looking down at your boyfriend.

“What?” he asked childishly, raising his hands beside his head. “You think women are the only ones that talk to their friends about that type of thing?”


End file.
